


After-Work Surprise

by Puregold



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I cant believe this fandom was offered a sexy gay bear who has TENTACLES FOR ARMS, I kept going back and forth on wether or not to make Kip trans, Lingerie, M/M, Sex, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, and hasnt written any smut abt him fuckin that blue twink, anyways this is just me projecting onto Kip my gay attraction to Pascal thanks and peace, might write a 2nd chapter where I just re-write this slightly to make him trans, sorry that my 1st fic for this fandom is a smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: "Um..." Kip starts, his anxiety reaching a peak, his body and face growing a dark blue blush. "Hey~" He says, trying to smile coyly as he places a hand on his hip. He then stands and shakes his head, instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry. Y'know what? I'm sorry, this one's on me, I don't know why I thought this was a good idea, it's stupid-" He says, starting to cross the room to change when Pascal snakes his arms around him from behind and turns him around, pulling Kip into a deep and sudden kiss.Kip jolts, making a startled noise before melting against Pascal's touch and quickly melting into the kiss. Pascal pulls away, studying Kip's face as he talks. "You are the most gorgeous person alive, Kip."Kip's nostrils flare as his eyes dart aside, embarrassed and flattered by the compliment. "I-I- No, you..."
Relationships: Pascal Briggs/Kip Kaizer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	After-Work Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> whats up im gay. read my gay-ass tentacle smut. peace.

Kip and Pascal had been dating for a while now. 6 months, to be exact. And Kip _had_ had the idea before of... Perhaps... Trying on some lingerie. Once. All it took though was just the extra _push_ from Molly while they were out shopping, for him to buy the blue ensemble. Obviously, it had been a mistake to rush into buying it without even trying it on, as Kip looked ridiculous as he stood in front of the full-length mirror in Pascal's bedroom.

If fit just fine, that wasn't the problem. The _problem_ was him. He just simply didn't have a body or face fit for lingerie. His eyes trailed up the length of his body in disgust and annoyance. The garter and stockings only made his chicken legs look thinner. His panties hung on his jutting hip-bones. The lace, see-through, flowing spaghetti-strap dress that stopped just below his underwear was the only flattering thing, as it managed to partially hide his upper body.

He rolled his eyes at himself. Of course Pascal wasn't going to find this sexy, he's going to laugh at Kip. _Except he wouldn't do that, because he's a kind and caring person,_ Kip reminds himself. He sighs, grabbing the hem of his dress and starting to pull it off before he heard Pascal come through the front door with a booming "Hello!"

Kip paused. _Well, he made it this far, so he might as well go through with it, right?_ He reasoned as he dropped the dress back down, smoothing it out. He turned away from the mirror and sat on the edge of the bed, hoping to build his confidence. "I'm in here." He said, keeping his voice level.

Pascal stomped down the hall, Kip's anxiety building steadily until he opened the door with a beaming smile. "Hey! Did you have a good-" His expression falters in surprise, eyes darting across Kip's body before settling back on his eyes. "Day..."

"Um..." Kip starts, his anxiety reaching a peak, his body and face growing a dark blue blush. "Hey~" He says, trying to smile coyly as he places a hand on his hip. He then stands and shakes his head, instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry. Y'know what? I'm sorry, this one's on me, I don't know why I thought this was a good idea, it's stupid-" He says, starting to cross the room to change when Pascal snakes his arms around him from behind and turns him around, pulling Kip into a deep and sudden kiss.

Kip jolts, making a startled noise before relaxing against Pascal's touch and quickly melting into the kiss. Pascal pulls away, studying Kip's face as he talks. "You are the most gorgeous person alive, Kip."

Kip's nostrils flare as his eyes dart aside, embarrassed and flattered by the compliment. "I-I- No, you..."

Pascal laughs before bringing Kip back in for another kiss, and another, and another, until the kisses start getting longer and deeper. Kip slides his arms up Pascal's chest to grip at his shoulders, standing on his tip-toes to reach his lover and deepen their kisses. In return, Pascal leans down, one tentacle on the back of Kip's neck, the other rubbing at the bare skin of his back, right along his pantie line. Pascal's tongue pushes greedily to open Kip's mouth, and he complies, opening up and letting their mouths be filled with each other's tongues. Pascal pulls Kip's tongue into his mouth and sucks a bit, causing a scandalizing mewl to come out of Kip's throat. He then grazes his teeth across his tongue, before moving to take Kip's bottom lip between his teeth and gently pull. At the same time, Pascal's tentacles start at Kip's hips and rub, before moving lower and lower until he's rubbing one of Kip's secret sensitive spots- the backs of his thighs. Kip shivers and whimpers at the stimuli, shutting his eyes. He grinds his hips gently up against Pascal, feeling how they were both getting erect.

Pascal then goes to suck on Kip's neck before grabbing his ass and lifting him up. Kip startles and yelps, wrapping his arms and legs around Pascal in response as he's carried to the bed 2 feet away and unceremoniously thrown on top of it. Pascal then wastes no time in sliding up on top of Kip, before lightly wrapping his tentacles around Kip's wrists and pinning them gently beside his head. Pascal stares at Kip deeply, wedging Kip's thighs spread apart with his own. He smirks at Kip, taking his time as his eyes scan across Kip's beautiful, perfect body. The way his collar bones accentuate his shoulders, the way his hip bones just barely jut out above his pelvis. The fact that Kip's laying there, beneath him, spread out, blushing all over and panting slightly as his glasses sit askew.

Kip blushes deeply and smiles nervously up at Pascal. "W-what? What are you looking at?"

"You." Pascal doesn't hesitate to reply, leaning down to give Kip a firm, deep kiss before pulling back to look over him again. "Just taking in the view. You dressed up so nice for me... You look gorgeous."

Kip looks away, blushing even deeper, embarrassed as he shrinks in on himself. He wriggles slightly. "I-it's not that big a deal..."

"Mmm, well I love it." Pascal then plants a big kiss to Kip's cheek, before moving along his jaw, and his neck.

He kisses and sucks along Kip's neck and collarbone, gently taking the skin between his teeth. Kip lets out a soft sigh, toes curling and back arching as Pascal starts to place infrequent hickies along his collarbone and below his neckline, occasionally nibbling at his skin. Pascal then starts to kiss further and further down, pulling Kip's wrists with him as he keeps him pinned. His lips ghost over his belly button, kissing along his treasure trail before meeting his panties, now bulging with Kip's fully erect member. Pascal first kisses at Kip's erection through the fabric, just barely teasing him. Kip whimpers and sighs pitifully, legs trembling slightly as he pants.

Pascal continues to kiss Kip's panties, before opening his mouth and licking along Kip's member through the fabric. Kip whines, kicking his leg out slightly, sensitive to Pascal's warm tongue so close but still teasing. Pascal continues like this for a bit, mouthing and sucking at Kip through his fabric, eliciting sweet moans and desperate cries from him as he does so. Teasing Kip with their foreplay can sometimes be just so fun, being able to take this high-strung up-tight hipster nerd and make him melt like putty at his fingertips.

It becomes increasingly obvious though that Kip is becoming tired of the teasing as he bucks into Pascal's mouth and grinds, desperate for more friction. Pascal then pulls away from Kip, before undressing as quickly as possible. He grips Kip's legs and hoists them up over his thighs, getting close enough to press their crotches together. Pascal reaches up and grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer, lathering his tentacle with it before rubbing and groping Kip's ass, the tip of his tentacle poking at Kip's tight entrance.

"You ready?" He asks, carefully watching Kip's face and body signals for any sign of discomfort.

Kip nods, panting. "Yes." When he gives the go-ahead, Pascal wriggles the tip of his arm up inside Kip's ass, gently, slowly.

Kip shuts his eyes and lets out a low moan, panting heavily as he tenses. Pascal pauses for him, before pushing in deeper, spreading Kip out further, his slick tentacle rubbing up against Kip's inner walls. Kip shivers and grips tightly at the bedsheets, keeping his legs spread wide to accommodate the size. He lets out low moans, biting his lip in pleasure. Pascal smiles sweetly at him, overjoyed that Kip was taking him well.

Kip's been the kind of lover who will, unfortunately, keep his suffering to himself unless prompted. There have been a couple times when prep wasn't going well, or Pascal had moved inside him wrong. Kip would tense all over, wearing a pained expression and making uncomfortable noises, squirming. Pascal was quick to clue in when Kip wasn't having a good time, asking if he was okay or not and taking charge. Thank God he started to catch on to Kip's little queues and ticks, he'd hate to accidentally hurt his lover.

But that was before, and this was now. Pascal pushes just a bit further, his tentacle poking and prodding, searching. Kip knew exactly what he was looking for as he moaned out, "A-a little... Further... Stop- It- To you're... R-right- Ah! Ah-ahh, fuck, fuck please, please-"

Pascal smirked as he found Kip's prostate, kneading into it and gently hitting it with his tentacle in a slow rhythm. He watched Kip's blushing face as he moaned and cried, begging Pascal to _Please, oh, please- Harder, faster, please-_. He saw Kip's hard cock dripping with pre-cum and finally pulled out, knowing that at this rate Kip would cum before Pascal could cum inside him.

Kip shivered when Pascal removed his arm, panting as he allowed his muscles to relax for a moment, attempting to calm himself down from all the stimuli. Pascal wasted no time in coating his thick, long, writhing cock in lube, before positioning the tip at Kip's entrance. His tentacle dick seemed to instantly seek out the heat radiating from Kip's ass, poking inside him.

Kip groaned and bit his lip. "R-ready?" Honestly, he was having a hard time holding back from fucking Kip senseless.

"Yes, yes please..." Kip replied, clutching at the sheets in preparation.

As soon as Kip gave the word, Pascal slammed deep inside Kip. It was definitely a lot faster of an entrance than both of them were used to, evident by Pascal's low groan and Kip's high-pitched yelp. Once inside Kip's tight heat, Pascal gripped Kip's ass and thighs tightly as he panted. "A-are you okay?"

"Mmm, fuck, yes..." Replied Kip, blushing wildly. "F-fuck, that was hot..."

Pascal grinned down at Kip before leaning forward to kiss at his neck. "I'm glad..." He replied, before he began slowly thrusting inside of his lover.

Kip whimpered and moaned as Pascal gently fucked him, the tip of his tentacle hitting Kip's prostate each time. They panted and moaned together as Pascal stretched Kip wide open, as far as he could go. His member exploring and gently writhing against Kip's slick and tight walls. Pascal smirked slightly, before gripping Kip tighter and fucking him faster and harder.

Kip gasped sharply, arching his back as he let Pascal push and pull him as he pleased, dragging Kip's body along his dick, slamming him down as he rammed his dick up each time. He moaned loudly, frequently, unabashedly. He felt so good, so full, full of Pascal's love and adoration and lust. It felt amazing to be wanted that badly, to be needed. He loved how much care his partner gave him when they made love, how patient and loving he could be. But he also loved this, loved to be used to please Pascal and in turn be pleased. It drove him crazy, Pascal picking up the pace once again as he slammed into Kip's prostate.

Pascal bit his lip, removing his suctioned tentacles from Kip's ass and hips with a satisfying _pop_ noise. In response, Kip moaned and tensed, his ass clenching tightly down on Pascal's dick. At that moment, Pascal curled the tip of his dick up against Kip's prostate, and as his walls tightened it awakened something deep within him. He pushed against Kip's stomach with one tentacle, the other holding himself up on the bedsheets as his dick unexpectedly writhed, thrashing inside of Kip violently. Pascal shook from the deep sensation of pleasure coursing throughout him.

Kip white-knuckle gripped the pillow behind him as his entire body tensed, prompting his ass to contract again as he screamed. Panicked by the sound, Pascal instantly stopped, pulling out slightly as he shut his eyes and panted, forcing himself to calm down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm- Um-" Kip blushed wildly, shocked by how aroused he was, almost embarrassed to tell his lover. "That... Scream was in ecstasy."

Pascal's eyes went wide. "Oh. Didn't take you for a screamer..."

"I'm not." Kip replied. "That was just really... _really_... good."

The two sat in brief silence, panting alongside each other, before Pascal spoke up. "...Wanna do it again?"

"Yes, please."

Pascal moved his tentacles to feel up Kip's body, suctioning them against his chest and nipples as he quickly built his rhythm to fuck Kip fast and hard again. Once he was slamming into Kip's prostate once again, prompting him to moan and plead with each thrust, he unsuctioned his tentacles, practically ripping them off. Kip let out a sweet cry, tensing up and tightening on Pascal's member as Pascal curled around Kip's prostate.

Pascal moaned, low and guttural, as whatever was awakened before came surging back. His dick writhed and thrashed inside Kip's ass, almost without any control, seeking out every inch of Kip's tight hole. Pascal gripped Kip's wrists tightly above his head, holding him down as Kip once again screamed in pleasure. His entire body was tense as he panted, sweating, crying.

"OH GOD- OH PLEASE- IT'S SO FUCKING HARD- SO-" Kip choked on his own words as he whined loudly, throwing his head back. "AAAHHH so good... So good..."

Pascal buried his face into Kip's neck, biting and suckling against it. Hearing Kip scream, moan and beg for him like that was driving him fucking crazy, prompting him to fuck Kip faster and harder, his dick thrashing wildly. He was hardly even thrusting, pressed tight and rutting up against Kip, desperate for the heat of his hole.

Kip screamed again as he pulled halfheartedly against Pascal, writhing beneath him. he threw his head back and whined. Oh God it felt so good, so good, so good he swear he couldn't take it... He let out a choked sob, overcome with pleasure. "Oh God, f-fuck it feels so good..."

Pascal almost stopped, preparing to pull out completely when he heard Kip start to cry. Upon hearing Kip's words of affirmation, though, he groaned and once again picked up the pace. He was almost in awe of how good this was feeling for him, how blissed-out this was making Kip feel. It felt so good, way too good, so perfect.

Kip continued to writhe beneath Pascal with each slam into his prostate, hands balled into fists, shaking and straining against the pulsing and thrashing in his tight hole. He desperately whimpered and cried, feeling himself getting closer and closer to orgasm even though Pascal had made no move to even touch his dick. With each thrust, each desperate and fast rut against his hole, he grew tighter and more aroused. Finally, Kip gave in, crying out loudly as hot white sperm shot out the tip of his dick and fell back on his own belly.

Pascal picked up the pace as he bit at Kip's collarbone, knowing Kip wouldn't last much longer after his own orgasm. Kip groaned uncomfortably beneath him, panting as he pulled against Pascal's grip on his wrists. "P-Pascal-"

Luckily Pascal was quick, slamming into Kip one last time and holding his position as the tip of his dick quickly started to pump his load into Kip's tight ass. Some of it even dribbled out as Pascal pulled out.

The two men panted heavily from the session of intense love-making, Kip limp and two seconds away from passing out. Pascal took it upon himself to pull his own boxers and pants back up, before grabbing some tissues and cleaning up their little mess on the bed. When he was done with that, he grabbed a set of comfortable clothes for Kip and sat on the bed with him.

"Do you wanna shower at all, or just change and go to sleep? 'Cause you look about ready to pass out." Pascal said, smiling softly.

Kip rubbed at his eyes. "Just... Gimme... The clothes..." He said, still panting as he hastily cast aside the lingerie and replaced them with pajamas.

Pascal bundled himself and Kip under the covers, spooning Kip as he gave a kiss to the top of his head. "Hey... Are you, like, actually okay? I really don't know what came over me, and if I hurt you-"

"It didn't hurt." Kip was quick to object. And then, "Well... A little. It was mostly just shocking. And it mostly felt good." Kip looked back at Pascal with a smirk. "I liked it."

"Oh? We'll have to start doing that more often~" Pascal replied with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Oh no. I can only handle that every so often. But..." Kip mumbled sleepily. "Sometimes..."

"Sometimes..." Pascal echoed.


End file.
